Heart of NCIS
by ZoEy MoRgAn
Summary: SUMMARY: The very existence of Los Angeles is endangered by a deadly virus. The NCIS team is called upon to solve the case. When the life of one of their own is threatened it becomes a little too personal. Read and review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Heart of the NCIS

SUMMARY: The very existence of Los Angeles is endangered by a deadly virus. The NCIS team is called upon to solve the case. When the life of one of their own is threatened it becomes a little too personal. Read and review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They belong to Brennan. I am just playing with them.

CHAPTER: 1

Today was like any other day of work. Like always Hetty was the first one to arrive at OSP followed by Eric and Nell. They had to come to work earlier than the others because one was a techie and the other an intelligence analyst- they were always needed there to learn more about their case of the day to brief the rest of the team. It was only after two hours that the other members entered the headquarters bantering.

"No ways! You call it a video game? Its just too much violence; enough to turn a kid into a criminal. I am not giving that to my children for Christmas." retorted Sam.

"Hey! You asked for my advice." Complained Deeks.

"Did he?" asked Kensi from behind him. "He said he wanted help from his friends Deeks. You should know he never meant you." She said pointing at him disgusted.

"I am his friend. Right Sam?" asked Deeks like a 4 year old. Sam did not answer and just looked at Callen who was smiling like he was having fun picking on Deeks. "Sam?" Asked Deeks again more loudly this time. "Ouch!" said Kensi grinning. "That must hurt!" Everyone had forgotten about video games and this was now more of a battle between Kensi and Deeks which the former was obviously winning.

Deeks stopped on the way while others kept walking towards their desks, placing their duffel bags on the table and sitting down on their chairs. Deeks just stood there watching them…glaring at them while others continued to ignore him. "SAM?! You're gonna let her win on this. C'mon man back me up!"

"Hmmmm…..I dunno…" said Sam sarcastically looking at Callen then Kensi who all had huge grins plastered on their faces.

Before anyone could say anything else, Eric came running out of the OSP centre with a….trumpet. No! really? Thought Deeks. "Eric! We know…there is no need for 'that'." Deeks saved the others from a catastrophe. Eric knew exactly what that meant, "Maybe some other time." He muttered to his trumpet before kissing it and running back to the OSP centre.

"Now what do you say Sam?" asked Deeks running up the stairs behind Sam and Callen proud of what he just did. "Hmmm…maybe I'll consider it" replied Sam running faster to get away from an amused Deeks. Kensi just rolled her eyes at that. "You're annoying Deeks. You know that?" "I have heard that before from my many beau-tiful…." Deeks stopped speaking now because Hetty was staring at him. "From many what Deeks?" Kensi asked. He was standing in the middle of the OSP centre with everyone staring at him. "From my many…." He was panicking. Why do you have to do this to me every time Kens, Deeks thought. "From my many...neighbours."

"I see." Said Hetty , smiling inside herself. "Everyone's enjoying picking on me, even mother ninja!"Deeks muttered to himself angrily.

"I heard that!" Informed Hetty before leaving.

* * *

SO….What do you think? Can you bear with my writing style? Please review. I know where my story is heading. Don't judge me just on this. It's only a start.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

Hetty had left the OSP centre, Deeks was talking to himself, Kensi was trying to make out what her partner was saying, Callen and Sam were looking at each other trying really hard to not burst out laughing, Nell and Eric were blankly staring at the screen in front of them. Everyone was quiet before Nell broke the silence. "So…uh…the case Eric."

"Yeah…Yesterday the owner of The Stephen and Garrison Medical Lab- Stephen Meyers was found dead because of exposure to a deadly virus he created. Everyone believes it was an accident but…."

"But we have to be sure." Completed Deeks.

"Exactly. Eric and I, we have been going through Stephen Meyers's records. He has…had a wife Allison who worked with him, no kids, his partner Justin Garrison is not in LA right now."

"No…His private jet is scheduled to return to LA today." Informed Eric while typing on his keyboard. "A team's already at the crime scene disinfecting the area, maybe something will come up. Nell and I, we'll keep looking. Allison Meyers's address…sending it to your phones…now!"

"Thanks Eric. Kensi and Deeks go meet Allison Meyers-find out what she knows. Sam and I we'll head to the crime scene."

"Oooh…depressed wife. That sounds like fun." Murmured Deeks before everyone dispersed in different directions.

AT ALLISON MEYERS'S RESIDENCE,

Kensi knocked on the door of Allison Meyers's house; she was a really lucky woman. With a house like hers anybody would love life. The door was opened by a beautiful looking woman in her thirties, blonde hair, tall and smart. "Perfect!" muttered Deeks to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. My partner's…upset. I am Kensi Blye NCIS and.."

"I am Marty Deeks LAPD. You can call me Marty."

"I have already answered to the FBI before you Agent Deeks."

"We'll not take much of your time Mrs. Meyers." Kensi always knew what to say.

"Come in and please sit." She said before sitting herself. "So…what do you want to ask?"

"Is this your house?" asked Deeks much to Kensi's annoyance. It's never right to be so direct.

Allison Meyers was initially taken aback by his question but irritably replied, "It was Stephen's. If you think I did this, let me assure you I was at a dinner with my colleagues the day he died."

"I am sorry. It's not what my partner meant. What can you tell us about the virus?" It was usual for Kensi to save Deeks ass from being kicked out of houses. She knew exactly how to counter it.

"Well…the virus is deadly. I am sure you know that now. My husband was not a bad guy agent. He just wanted to put his knowledge to test. Truly, he was a genius."

"Aren't they all?" Deeks never understood the point behind the obsession of a few geniuses to create viruses that could kill people.

"Deeks! Please Mrs. Meyers continue. I assure you my partner here will shut up now." Kensi gave him the If-you-don't-shut-up I-'will'-kill-you look which freaked the hell out of Deeks and he best decided to keep his mouth shut.

"A person needs to be exposed to the gas for at least an hour. Only then the symptoms will start to show. It takes less than 4 hours for the virus to disturb the immune system of the body. Then it becomes highly contagious. My husband…always stayed in his lab. All the financial records, deals, agreements- Justin handled them. He was in the lab yesterday too- the whole day. He knows his creation, he understood he was infected, that is why he stayed inside. He died trying to prevent the virus from spreading."

"It is contagious then?" asked Kensi realizing how powerless the man would have felt.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Meyers, do you think your husband's death was an accident?" Deeks asked the most-awaited question.

Mrs. Meyers hesitated for some time, calculated the possibility over and over inside her head and finally replied, "Stephen had prepared two cylinders. The first one leaked in his lab and that is what got him killed. It could have been an accident. Everyone loved him. I can't think of anyone who would want to kill him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Meyers. You were of great help. We are sorry for your loss."

Having said that, Kensi along with her partner started to walk towards their car. Once there, Kensi dialed Callen's number to inform him of their most recent revelations.

MEANWHILE AT THE CRIME SCENE,

"This is a medical lab?" asked Sam looking around.

"My house is not half the size."

"G. your house is a sofa."

"We've been looking around this lab for an hour now Sam, nothing's come up. Everything seems just in place and untouched."

Sam was kneeling beside a machine looking at it with amusement when Callen's phone started buzzing. "Hope that's good news." He said before finally picking the call up. "Kens, go!"

"_There were two cylinders full of that virus, Callen. Find the other one. Hopefully, it's not leaking too. Where are you?"_

"We are in the lab."

"_Oh! Be careful. Anyways…we are heading back to the headquarters."_

"We'll meet you there."

"What'd she say?"

"There were two cylinders Sam. Where is the other one?" Asked Callen hurriedly looking for it.

"We searched the whole place Callen, it's not here."

"Looks like we have a problem."

Callen stated the obvious. They knew nothing about the case and now time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

None of the NCIS agents had moved from their places. Kensi and Deeks were sitting on their chairs with their laptops when Sam and Callen came walking in.

"Guys, looks like Allison Meyers was telling the truth. Her alibi checks out. She was at a dinner with her colleagues." Informed Deeks.

"That rules her out from the suspect list."

"Not necessarily Kens."

"G.'s right. She could have hired someone to do her dirty work. Deeks, what is that on your laptop?" Sam peered over Deeks's shoulder before finally taking his seat.

"Nothing you should see." He said hurriedly before shutting the screen.

Meanwhile at the OSP centre,

"Anything Nell?"

"No! I hate it when this happens."

Two hours of just sitting and searching for something fishy is not a very easy job. "I looked through the bank accounts, financial records, traffic cameras, almost everything." Said Eric rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do look tired. Just take a break."

"No ways."

"No really. Go home."

"Fine. I will right after I am done with this."

"What are you doing?" she asked peering over Eric's shoulder.

"I am going through the list of employers who worked under Justin Garrison and Stephen Meyers."

"Alright. After you're done, leave."

There was nothing much they could do to prevent it. They could research but how long did they have.

An hour later, Nell came downstairs. "Tell me you found something."

"I did Kens. Actually, Eric did. This is a list of employers who worked under Justin Garrison and Stephen Meyers. Almost of all there alibis check out except these two- Colin Smith and Harry Williams." Informed Nell typing on her keyboard.

"Woah, their identities are fake." She informed out of nowhere.

"How do you know that?" asked Deeks.

"Nell, you're right. I looked through their records they only go for about 5 years." Added Eric walking into the headquarters..

"Wow! At first glance. No wonder! Where were you?" Deeks asked pointing at Eric.

"He went home, I told him to." Nell replied rather quickly.

But to her surprise, "Good. You looked like you needed some rest."

Deeks was right. They all did.

"We do have Colin Smith's address though. Its already sent to your phones. Callen, Justin Garrison's flight just landed."

"Then we'll go and meet him. Kensi, go with Deeks."

"Now we're talking!" Deeks hurriedly got up his chair and followed Kensi out.

AT JUSTIN GARRISON'S OFFICE:

"I am Agent Hanna and this is my partner Agent Callen, NCIS."

"Of course, I have heard of your team. Hard-working."

"We want to ask you a few questions about your partner's death." Said Callen.

"He was a good man agent. He did not deserve to die like this."

"Who do you think would want him dead?" asked Sam. He was done with the waiting.

"Nobody would ever want to kill him. It was an accident agents because only that makes sense."

"What about Colin Smith and Harry Williams?" asked Callen pulling out his phone and showing their pictures to Garrison.

"They are employers. Good men. Have you found the missing cylinder yet?"

"No…we are looking. Can you think of anyone who showed a lot of interest; enough to have stolen the virus?" Sam asked.

"Nobody I can think of. If you don't mind, I am a busy man."

"Yeah…we're leaving. Thank you for your co-operation." Said Sam before walking out of the office, Callen right behind him.

MEANWHILE, AT COLIN SMITH'S ADDRESS:

Kensi knocked the door and waited. When they got no answer, Deeks indicated her to pick the lock and they went in with guns drawn. Kensi took the right side of the house while Deeks entered straight into the kitchen.

"I have a body here. Colin Smith." Deeks yelled.

"Deeks, get over here."

Deeks got up from his place and rushed to his partner to find Harry Williams gasping for air.

"Bullet wound. Really shallow breathing. Slow pulse." Kensi stated putting her two fingers on the man's neck. "I am calling an ambulance."

"Hey…hey…what is the next target? Where is the cylinder? Who is doing this?" Deeks asked the dying man; tapping his cheek trying to keep him awake, his voice getting louder and harsher by every question. Before the man could say anything Kensi's phone started buzzing.

"Hey…Callen."

"_What happened? Did you find them?"_

"Colin Smith is dead and the other one is dying."

"_We are almost there. Kens keep him alive, he is our only lead."_

"I am trying." She said before keeping the phone back in her jean's pocket.

She was busy trying to apply pressure on the abdomen to stop the blood flow while Deeks kept questioning him.

"Who did this to you?"

"Boss…he asked me….to…My family…"

"Your boss as in Justin Garrison?"

"My family…."

"We will protect your family, I promise." That came out too loud, thought Deeks.

"Yes…his…brother..."

"What is the next target? Where is the cylinder? C'mon you can do better than this. Give me something more." Deeks was desperate.

"Your friends…It's too late…." Having said that Harry Williams's eyes rolled backwards and he perished into darkness. He was dead.

Five minutes later, Callen and Sam came jogging in only to find a dead man and more questions.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Callen fear clear in his eyes when his phone started buzzing. "Its Eric." He said before picking up.

"_Callen…It is Justin Garrison. He never left LA. I went through the video footage from the airport. He sent someone… else in his place. I called his office. His secretary said he left an hour ago, probably to kill the two of our leads."_

"Thanks Eric."

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Now we know for sure its Justin Garrison. Eric's still looking for him. Let's look around maybe we'll find something." Said Callen before moving towards the kitchen followed by Sam while Deeks and Kensi went their separate ways.

After a little while of searching, "Guys…you need to see this." Kensi shouted from her place. She was in the basement staring at the screen in front of her. All of her friends came running downstairs making loud noises but the moment they saw the screen and the many pictures of a familiar face- one of their own, they froze in their places.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: 4

Meanwhile at the OSP centre,

"Hey Nell…look what I found- Justin Garrison." Said Eric without looking away from the screen where a video was being played.

"That's not Justin Garrison."

"Exactly. He never left LA."

"Justin Garrison killed his own partner."

"Looks like it." informed Eric rubbing his eyes and unintentionally letting out a groan due to movement. Nell did not miss that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired of sitting in the same place for hours."

"You know, you should move a little bit; stretch."

Eric nodded and got up from his chair only to fall back down as he felt his insides burn. He clutched to his abdomen tightly and let out another groan. Nell did not miss that either and rushed towards Eric in seconds.

"Eric! What happened?"

"Nothing. I am fine." Eric was having trouble breathing but he could not let Nell know that.

"Are you sure?!" she asked noticing the frown on Eric's face getting deeper like he was in pain.

"Yeah…I'll inform the others about Justin Garrison."

Nell was eyeing him suspiciously but Eric ignored her trying to act normal. What is wrong with me, he thought to himself. Something was definitely wrong.

_After a little while of searching, "Guys…you need to see this." Kensi shouted from her place. She was in the basement staring at the screen in front of her. All of her friends came running downstairs making loud noises but the moment they saw the screen and the many pictures of a familiar face- one of their own, they froze in their places. _

"What?!" asked Deeks. He was the first one to come back to his senses.

On the screen in front of them were many pictures of their friend. Of their techie. Of Eric.

"Someone's been following him everywhere. Look at that picture." said Callen pointing at a picture of Eric leaving the headquarters.

"So they know where he works." apprehended Kensi.

"Guys…" Deeks was looking around the basement for anything else before his eyes wandered off to a file. To his surprise the file was Eric's. "Justin Garrisom does not only know where he works, he knows Eric's is NCIS." He said handing over the file to Sam.

Sam opened the file and began to go through it. "They checked all his records. 5 jobs in 3 years. All IT. That might have given everything away. Not forgetting the fact that we caught 2 moles in 3 years. Then catching Eric coming out of a 'might be NCIS headquarters' building. If Justin Garrison is a pro, which he is, it would have been easy to know Eric is a ."

"Wait…Harry Williams said something about friends. He meant Eric?" verified Kensi.

"If yes, then what does the virus have to do with any of this?" asked Sam.

"The OSP centre? I don't know." Callen was having trouble believing that someone would want to harm Eric. Why Eric?

"But how can they even make it till there?"

"There is not much protection for the headquarters Deeks because nobody knows about it."

"G.'s right. Even Hetty thinks the more we hide, the more curious the people will be."

"I am calling Eric." Kensi got her phone out of her jean's pocket and began to dial Eric's number. The last thing they wanted was someone targeting the brains of all their operations. God why, why Eric?

At the OSP Centre,

"Eric, c'mon don't lie to me. You're not fine. I can see it on your face."

Eric was sweating, his hair strands sticking to his face. Before he could contradict…again, his phone started buzzing. "It's Kens."

He answered the call. "Yeah Kens. You're on speakers."

"Eric get out of there. Get out of the OSP centre now." Kensi sounded petrified.

"Why?" Nell asked.

"Just get out of there. The virus might have been released in the OSP centre. We don't know anything for sure. A team's on its way. Just get out."

Eric ended the call. "Let's go Nell." He said getting up from his chair, grabbing Nell's hand and rushing towards the door. He turned around to check if he was leaving anyone behind, luckily there was no one else in the OSP centre. Satisfied, he pulled Nell towards the door, pushed her out of the OSP centre and locked the door behind her. He locked himself inside.

"What? What are you doing Eric?" she screamed thumping the door over and over again. Her voice almost inaudible on the other side of the door. God, these sound-proof doors, Eric thought to himself.

"Get others out!" he screamed as loud as he could. "I know I am infected. I know Nell." He was screaming at the top of his voice. There were tears in his eyes and Nell saw them. Hell, she was crying too. He looked at her for some time before nodding, indicating her to leave. She did not want to but she knew she had to. Looking at Eric for the last time, she ran away crying.

"Everyone get out! Get out! Go!" she screamed running downstairs wiping her tears off with her sleeves. In no time, everyone was out. Nell was the last one to leave.

Eric was on his own now waiting to be rescued. He was not fine but not that bad…not yet. He did not want to die. But he did not know just how much pain was coming his way. So much that later… he'd want to.

* * *

I know you wish to kill me now. I am so sorry. D: Edited almost all chapters- 2nd,3rd and 4th. This will never happen again. I assure you all. Thanks for following me this far.

-ZoEy!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER:5

* * *

OUTSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS:

Whatever happened almost an hour ago was the real paradigm of utter chaos. There were too many people outside; so many that when Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks reached the headquarters, they could not find Hetty, Nell and Eric anywhere.

With fear and tension intensifying in her body, "Where the hell are they?" Kensi asked pushing yet another man out of her way.

"I don't see them anywhere." Replied Deeks rather quickly.

"Me neither." Added Callen trying to look across the many vehicles around him.

After a little while of searching, Sam who was really quiet during the frantic search, suddenly screamed, "I see them! I see them. There." He said pointing in front of him and rushing towards who he thought was Nell. The others right behind him. Please, be Nell. Callen thought to himself.

Much to everyone's relief, it was Nell. "God! You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Said Kensi giving Nell a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

Nell bit her lip and replied, "I am fine. Hetty too." Realizing just how hard it was to inform the others about Eric, she best decided to wait for them to ask.

"What about Eric?" Deeks asked interrupting Nell's thoughts. He had noticed something was wrong.

Nell did not reply. She bit her lips once more. Before she could say anything, Hetty walked in from behind her getting everyone else's attention.

"What you did Agents was very risky." Hetty said.

"Huh?" They were all confused, what did they do wrong?

"There was no virus released in the headquarters." Nell said.

"What?!" Kensi asked; surprised. She looked at Nell who just nodded.

"You were not sure of anything. But yet, you asked the others to leave the premises. What if, the headquarters was the target and the air conditioning system was tampered with? The only thing you would have done was put more lives in danger. You made a very hasty decision Agent Callen." Hetty sounded disappointed but she knew exactly how the adrenalin rushes when a friend is in danger. She had gone through it too.

"So, everyone is okay?" Sam asked optimistically only to get no answer…again. "Nell?"

"It's Eric." replied Nell. Those three words seemed like the end of everything.

"What happened to Eric?" Callen asked desperately waiting for an answer.

"They say he has that virus in his body. He is infected." Nell replied not looking at anyone.

"How? There was no trace of the virus here." Deeks asked.

"He got it from his house. Hetty sent a team there to verify. They found a trace of the virus. Eric went there for an hour. I sent him to go rest because he looked sleepy…and tired. God! It's my fault." Nell had tears in her eyes but she continued, "They want to shift him into quarantine but he's not ready." Nell replied chuckling to the last bit of what she said.

"What do you mean he's not ready?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow high up to his hairline.

"The doctors, they are standing outside the OSP centre. He is not letting them in. He knows they want to shift him. Just…talk to him." Nell said hurriedly placing her ipad down and video calling the OSP centre through skype. "Tell him…he needs a hospital."

Nell called the OSP centre and anxiously waited. Eric was not picking up. "C'mon Eric pick up." Nell was practically begging now. "C'mon!" she shouted once more. Everyone had many thoughts in their heads. Please, don't be dead. Kensi thought to herself.

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE OSP CENTRE:

Eric was alone in his own thoughts calculating the possibility of living through the mess he was stuck in the middle of. He was feeling his insides burn a lot more than before which was a really bad sign. His head ached. His vision blurred slightly. Nothing seemed fine. The worst however was the fact that he couldn't move without hurting a muscle in his body. Eric was sitting down on the ground, his knees pulled towards his chest and his hands holding his abdomen tightly. He knew the team wanted to shift him into a hospital but he was aware, without the cure he would not make it anyway. He best decided to die within the four walls of his home- the OSP centre. This was definitely not how he had planned to die but it was better than dying in the hospital in front of his friends. He was profound in his thoughts, thinking of the happy moments of his life mostly involving the NCIS team, their drinks and meals together and the innumerable cases they had solved and the hundreds of lives they had saved. Of course, he remembered the time when he broke the Internet. All the memories were just rushing in to his head so quick that he couldn't stop himself from crying. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Rubbing his tears off with his sleeve, he took a deep breath trying to control himself. A big mistake… as it triggered a coughing fit. The coughing continued for some time using up all the energy from Eric's body and making him feel much weaker than before. That's when his eyes wandered off to the screen in the middle of the OSP centre and he realized that his team mates were trying to contact him. He got up, his one hand on his chest and the other taking the support of the wall, wincing on movement. He swayed for a little while and then began to walk towards his chair. After a few seconds of painful walking, he sat on his chair relaxing a little, releasing the breath he was holding for so long. With his one hand still on his chest, he answered the call waiting for the video to appear.

The first face he saw was Nell's. She looked angry but relieved at the same time.

"_What the hell Eric? What took you so long?" She asked angrily. _

Eric noticed the others standing behind Nell and saw how Kensi placed her hand on Nell's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Hello to you to." He said irritated. He was dying and Nell was still being Nell.

"_Hey…sorry for the outburst."_

" _How are you?" Deeks asked from behind Nell. _

" What do you wanna hear?" The whole truth or the truth re-imagined for the higher good, Eric thought to himself.

"_The truth." said Kensi giving him a glare that could melt one's face. _

"I feel…not that bad. Not yet." He said directly lying to their faces.

_"You feel like hell." Callen stated the obvious coming into view from behind Deeks._

Eric just twitched his nose, bit his lips and ran his hand through his hair. Eric was bowled over. What was I thinking? He smacked himself on the head.

_"Eric…let the doctors in. Let them take you to a hospital." Sam came into view very serious and stern._

"Look Sam, I don't want to die in a hospital. I just don't. The doctors can't help me, not without a cure which we don't know for sure even exists." Eric was having trouble breathing…again.

_"We need to have some faith Eric." Kensi said pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. A sign of nervousness._

"You can't force me. I want to stay and help." Eric said while typing on his keyboard. He wanted to type faster but whenever he tried, it only hurt more so he gave up.

Everyone else could see Eric was doing something. They could hear the slow tapping of the keyboard and Eric's struggling face.

_"What are you doing?" Nell asked anger fuming in her eyes. The last thing they wanted now was a stressed Eric._

"I am looking for Garrison." He said not looking away from the keyboard.

_"No…Eric. Don't tire yourself." Callen said; concern clear in his beautiful blue eyes._

"I am looking for him." Eric said taking a deep breath. That's when he realized. Shit. No. No. Not again. Not in front of them. But before he could end the call to prevent his friends from seeing what was coming, he was already coughing. He coughed for a little while, gasping for air, his eyes watery because of the energy the coughing fit was utilizing. He tried to reach towards the computer mouse but failed miserably. His one hand was clutching his chest even more tightly now as if doing that could ease his agony while the other hand covered his mouth. He was still sitting in his chair but barely. The coughing got worse… before it abruptly stopped. He moved his other hand slowly which was covering his mouth to find blood dripping through his fingers. Oh God. They are watching me.

"That can't be good." Eric said before spitting blood from his mouth and preparing himself to face his friends. Ah! Crap!

* * *

So...review! I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, this chapter is interesting because I loved writing it. The next chapter will be updated soon. Until then, TATA!

-ZoEy!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER:6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Lucky Brennan.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS,

Everyone was watching everything; Eric coughing, struggling, spitting blood, but nobody said anything. They were all shocked like a deer caught in headlights. They were all staring at Eric who looked at them with a grin. Wow! He is grinning, thought Nell to herself. Eric was trying to act normal but it really wasn't working. They all knew he was faking it, it was pretty obvious. You cannot expect someone to be normal after a near death experience. Kensi was the first one to break the silence and come back to her senses, " Eric…." She said pleading, "You need to go to a hospital now."

"_We have had this conversation before Kens. I am…"_ Eric felt a sudden pain in his abdomen; a sudden frown appeared on his forehead giving the others a mini-heart attack.

"_I am…fine." _Eric said looking at the others; tired of trying to convince them.

"Of course, we were just imagining you dying there." Deeks snapped much to Eric's surprise. He was done with the lies. Kensi who was standing beside Deeks gave him the 'What-the-hell' look. After receiving which he shook his head with disbelief. Stupid. Stupid me.

"I am sorry Eric." He said looking at Eric who nodded at him telling him it was fine.

There was awkward silence once again. Nobody knew what to say. They were all just worried and relieved at the same time. Relieved because Eric was still alive after the 'incident'. Worried because he did not have much time. Eric was thankful too because nobody asked him anything and that was good.

They all just kept staring at each other before Eric heard a beep and turned towards the screen, _"WOAH!"_ he screamed typing on his keyboard.

That loud 'Woah' just traumatized the others who very swiftly reacted. "Something wrong?" asked Kensi. "You alright?" Nell was the next one to speak. "You feel sick again?" Deeks asked peering yet again over Nell's shoulder trying to look at the screen. "You found something?" asked Sam and Callen together. No matter what, Sam and Callen were still into getting the man who did this to their friend though the others were a bit distracted.

"_Uhhhh….ok…Nothing's wrong, I am alright, I don't feel sick and…yes." _Eric said trying hard to remember all the questions that were thrown at him and replying to them one after the other. _"Yes…to I found something… I. found. Garrison_." He said excitedly jumping on his chair. That's like Eric alright, Callen thought and smiled at the scene in front of him.

"That's my boy!" Sam yelled out of satisfaction. "So…where is he?"

Eric hurriedly typed on his keyboard, _"I found this video footage of Garrison at the airport a few minutes ago. I checked the airline bookings; he is leaving LA, in about 20 minutes. All the details sent to your phones." _

"Alright, Sam and I will take him down. Kensi, you and Deeks go talk to Allison Meyers. Find out what she knows about the cure."

"_That is if there is one."_ Eric said much to everyone else's annoyance.

"You got it." replied Deeks before looking at Eric one last time and taking Kensi along with him disappearing from sight.

"Nell, I want eyes on Eric at all times. You hear me? At all times!" said Sam before looking at the screen at Eric, "We will get him." He assured.

"Until then, you hang on alright?" Callen said concern clear in his eyes. "Just hang on. Promise?" Callen did not want to leave his team mate like this, but Eric's life was hanging by a thin thread. Something was needed to be done and fast. Eric could see just how much Callen and Sam wanted to be with him and to tell the truth, he liked it; all the attention and care but he also knew he was on the verge of dying and he needed to be saved.

"_Promise. Kill me if I clock out on you."_ Eric said trying to act funny but failing miserably only to be yelled at by a very serious Nell.

"It's not funny." She said without making eye-contact.

Eric just bit his lips and looked away realizing how that affected his friends.

"_Okay…Be careful guys." _Said Eric to Callen and Sam.

"You too." said Sam before leaving with Callen on his heels. They were going to get Garrison. Punish him for what he put their friend through. Kill him if they had to.

* * *

AT ALLISON MEYERS'S RESIDENCE:

Kensi and Deeks reached the residence in less than 5 minutes. They hurriedly walked towards the door and knocked it. "Where the hell is she?" asked a frustrated Kensi. "It never takes so long to get to a damn door."

Deeks knew that Kensi was now on the 'Kill first and ask questions later' mode otherwise known as 'Shut up Deeks or you'll get killed' mode. It was when Kensi pretended to be aggravated and brave when she was actually crying in the inside, her heart hoarded with fearful memories and thoughts.

Deeks looked at her and bit his lip. Kensi saw that. "C'mon, say it." she said; her hands flying around her. "Say whatever it is you want to say. I won't…kill you."

Deeks opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He thought for a little while before finally speaking. "Just…I just want to say…It's ok to be scared for a friend Kens. I am scared too. Maybe more than you. Scared to lose him. But we have to be strong, for him. Trust me; he is not dying, not yet, not on our watch. We cannot let him die now, can we? Death will have to go through us to get to him." Kensi was listening to Deeks a lot more patiently than Deeks would have imagined. He didn't realize he was letting out all his emotions. Kensi had tears in her eyes. She rubbed them off with her sleeve and looked at Deeks, "I didn't know you could be so dramatic." She said smiling.

"Ohh…you have no idea." Deeks said pointing at her and letting out a deep breath. "I am dramatic 'everywhere'. You know I was thinking of many mini-martys.." Deeks was grinning now. But before he could continue Kensi interrupted him, "Ugh! You are too much."

Deeks was still grinning and Kensi was disgusted. But she knew exactly why Deeks had said what he said. He wanted her to be happy, to smile and he sure had done it.

"Excuse me?" Kensi and Deeks heard Allison Meyers speak. They were too busy staring at each other to notice Allison Meyers open the door. On hearing her, Kensi and Deeks looked away and the latter spoke, "We are so sorry to disturb you again Mrs. Meyers but we have to talk."

Allison Meyers nervously replied, "Sure. Please come in."

The duo had not missed that. Signs of nervousness. But what was she nervous about?

* * *

MEANWHILE AT THE OSP CENTRE:

Right after Sam and Callen left, Eric began looking through Garrison's records again.

"_What are you doing?" _Eric heard Nell talking and he looked at the screen.

"Looking through Garrison's records. What about you?" he asked looking at his computer screen again.

"_I was going through our list of suspects which is…way too long Eric. You pissed off a lot of people." _

"I'm a technology operator." He said trying to defend himself.

"_Exactly Eric. We are the brains behind it all." _She said holding her collar from one side and pulling it slightly up.

"I really wouldn't put it that way." Eric said laughing. He controlled electronic gadgets. Nothing more.

"_You…Eric…you underestimate yourself."_ said Nell pointing at Eric and continuing, _"You are a genius."_

Eric was listening to Nell but was still typing on his keyboard not making eye-contact when suddenly his hands began to shake, more when he tried to type. He freaked out and brought them closer to his chest, one hand on top of the other trying hard to make sure Nell does not see it all. He held onto his hands for some more time before he felt they weren't quivering anymore. He looked at his arms and fisted his hands over and over to confirm their movement. Once satisfied, he continued his search.

"WOAH!" Eric screamed out of nowhere.

"_Eric!" _Nell screamed from the other side. _"You really have to stop doing that."_ For a second there, Nell thought something had happened even though this was not the first time Eric had screamed like this.

"I am sorry. Listen…I am sending over this picture to you…meet Antonio Perez. A former member of the Mexican Drug cartel."

Nell heard a beep on her laptop, she quickly reacted and opened the folder Eric sent. _"I know this name from somewhere."_ Nell said trying hard to remember. _"Wait…does Pedro Perez have anything to do with this man?"_ she asked clicking on the image to view it.

A picture of a familiar face popped up, _"Justin Garrison…just without hair." _She said biting her finger nail. _"I can't believe we didn't get this before." _

"Tell me about it. It's like we don't look in the places where we can find something. Anyways…this man Pedro Perez…who is he?"

"_Drug Cartel? A year back? Ring a bell?" _she asked; annoyed.

Eric just shook his head. "No. Nothing."

"_You're unbelievable. We caught him a year back...actually you did. Right now, he is probably rotting in jail."_ Realization struck her and she continued_, "Eric…This is about revenge."_

"Yeah? I looked through Pedro Perez's records; he had a sister who changed her identity. Guess who that is?" Eric had the crazy look in his eyes but Nell was his partner. She knew exactly what that meant.

"_Allison Meyers." _She said shaking her head in disbelief. _"I am calling the others." _She said dialing Callen's number and informing him of their latest revelations.

Eric looked at Nell before running his hands through his hair and rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He was tired of the long research. He moved uncomfortably in his chair and got up to his feet. That movement changed something inside him and he suddenly felt uneasy. He touched the back of his neck and closed his eyes shut. He moved his hand from his neck and placed it at his chest clutching it tightly. He couldn't breathe and this time it was worse than before. He rubbed his forehead and called out to Nell who was busy talking to Callen on the phone. Eric tasted something weird in his mouth. He put his mid-finger on his lips and saw blood dripping from it. He felt his insides burn and clutched his stomach tightly. The pain was devastating. Everything was happening at the same time. Everything bad. He stood on his shaky feet for as long as he could before the pain became unbearable and he fell to his knees. His one hand was on his abdomen and he screamed in pain. He could hear Nell trying to talk to him now, asking him if he was fine, but he was just too weak to do anything.

Still on his knees, he began to cough. The coughing fit went on for longer than before leaving Eric with no strength in his body. His other hand which was taking the support of the ground felt weak and he lost balance. He fell face down with a loud thud; one side of his face in contact with the ground. He could feel blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Lying still, he began to think of all of his friends; all the memories rushing back to him yet again. Only this time, he knew he was dying.

A tear trickled down his cheeks before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes surrendering to the world of darkness.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Pedro Perez is some guy I created. Its not from the show.**

* * *

**So...please review. If you do, Eric will not die. :P I know its been long since I last updated. Too many things have been going on. Really sorry. Hope you liked it. Until then, TATA!**

**-ZoEy!**


End file.
